


Rose Coloured

by Zigster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Banter, Draco Dressed as Patrick Brewer, Draco is envious of Harry's superior outfit, FLUFF ALL AROUND, Fluff, Gift Art, Harry dressed as David Rose, M/M, and warm rose-gold light, happy holidays, holiday gift art, i meant, like so much fluff this fic is actually a large husky who's shedding all his fur, wait did i say fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: Harry dressed Draco for Neville's annual holiday fête. Draco has questions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Rose Coloured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Drarryruinedme! I hope you don't mind me going a bit off-script for your present this year. I couldn't help but notice you liking the SC posts I've been reblogging like mad as of late. (Is that an identity give-away? lol) So, I took a chance with this idea and I hope you enjoy the end result. I had a BLAST sketching this out. Literally smiled the whole time. Hugs to you!!

"Tell me again why we're dressed this way?" Draco asks. 

"Because it's cute. We're iconic." 

"I already knew that." 

"No, the people we're dressed as are icons. Upstanding beacons of love and acceptance and joy." 

"That all sounds lovely, but that doesn't explain why am I stuck in a polyester blend and 'mid-range denim' as you so eloquently put it." 

"Authenticity, my love." 

"Hmmm. Well, I can't help but notice the exceptional quality of your Muggle attire in comparison." 

"It's 'on brand' for the character." 

" _On brand?_ " Draco repeats, eyebrow raising.

"That's correct."

"Who are these people?" 

"I've been trying to show you. They're—"

"Yes. Yes. They're the Canadians in the television." 

Harry snorts into his glass. "Yup. The Canadians _in_ the television."

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, now let's get another drink. If I'm drunk perhaps I won't feel the chaffing." 

"You're such a clothing snob."

"Says the man in Muggle designer jeans." 

"They are rather comfortable." 

"I truly hate you."

"And I truly love you too, Draco." 

* * *

_Warmest Regards and Happiest of Holidays to all!_


End file.
